Devices for providing content to users are becoming smaller and smaller to allow greater portability and mobility to the user. As a result, the displays on such devices are also becoming smaller, and display real estate is, as such, becoming scarcer.
To facilitate the user's handling of a mobile device, such as a tablet or a cellular telephone, bezels are provided around a perimeter of the display. The bezel may be, for example, a visible rim or an edge of the display that allows the user to hold the device without inadvertently applying touch inputs to the display. The bezel may, in some cases, hold hardware buttons, house a camera, or simply provide an area that the user can hold without accidentally interacting with the displayed content. The presence of the bezel, however, diminishes the usable area of the display and, thus, further decreases the display real estate, making the viewing of certain content on the display more difficult in many cases.
Accordingly, it may be desirable to provide an improved mechanism by which content can be provided to a user via a display, while still allowing the user to handle the mobile device with ease and comfort.